1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wireless network device. More particularly, the invention relates to a wireless network device that can be used to store data for a user.
2. The Related Art
With the development of the informatization society, communication is very important. At the same time, the means of communication tends to diversification. Communication through Internet has become an important part in the life and work of the people. But the traditional means of connecting with Internet needs a cable for transferring data that connects a host device with LAN (local area network), which constrains the movement of the host device. The user cannot transfer the host device freely. Besides, the common network device generally includes a memory element. However the memory element is only used to store program data that support the network communication, at the same time, the capacity of the memory element is so small that the memory element is not provided for storing data.
Furthermore, for the constraint of the cable, the use of the network device is limited, and it cannot suit to the development tendency of communication. Therefore, there is a need for a wireless network device that can be used to store data for a user.